CN200982017Y disclosed a water-saving type toilet with pressurized air pipe, the compression system comprising a first cavity for storing water, a second cavity for storing air and an air conduit communicated with the pressurized air pipe and installed inside the second cavity; i.e. the utility model has double cavities, one for storing air, and the other for storing air, the two cavities are separated from the water tank of the toilet, and the water drained out from the drain valve is the water filled inside the two cavities; for better compression effect, the first cavity and the second cavity are needed for bigger volume, so the sectional area of the water tank cooperated with them must be bigger, thus the water tank with smaller sectional area can not be used.